huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry
Cherry is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: China, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Micronesia and Survivor: India. Survivor: The Australian Outback Cherry began Survivor: The Australian Outback on the green Ogakor tribe. They were lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. He formed an alliance during this time with Shawna and hoped to bring in more people to their alliance. However, the rest of the tribe formed their own alliance and were planning on voting the duo out. When Ogakor lost the next immunity challenge, the majority alliance voted out Cherry. Survivor: China During Survivor: China, Cherry placed originally placed on the gold Zhan Hu tribe. He formed a majority alliance with Jade, Dion, Aida and Jase. At the tribes first loss, Virgil was voted out followed shortly by Miles. At the tribe switch, Cherry remained on Zhan Hu along with original members Caroline, Aida and Dion. When Zhan Hu lost the next immunity challenge, Cherry, Dion and Aida banded together to vote out Fawn. The tribe then won the remaining immunity challenges. Cherry was able to make it to the merge. Cherry chose to vote with his alliance for Caroline, but the majority voted for Chord. However, Cherry told Chord to use his Hidden Immunity Idol and saved himself while eliminating Caroline. For telling him about the vote, Chord asked to join Cherry in his alliance. The next three votes had Chord vote out his former allies in Winston, Trey and Bella. At the Final 8, Cherry proved his loyalty to his new alliance by voting out Aida. Chord then informed Cherry that the castaways would vote for him and with the help of an idol, Bailey was voted out. For trying to orchestrate a blindside against Cherry, Dion was blindsided. Jade, Chord and Cherry then made a Final Three deal and they proceeded to vote out Ashleigh and Karleigh. At the Final Tribal Council, Cherry's ability to cut ties with castaways he did not need and the strong bonds he had with some was respected by the jury. He was given the title of Sole Survivor, receiving five of nine jury votes from Bella, Dion, Ashleigh, Winston and Karleigh. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For his cut-throat gameplay in China, Cherry was placed on the Villains tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. Cherry was then safe for 7 more days as the Heroes lost consecutive challenges and had to vote out Vanessa, Hayden, Summer and Skye in the process. At their next two losses, Brendan and Jase were voted out. With little allies and the women's control, Cherry was voted out when the tribe lost the next challenge. Voting History Survivor: Micronesia For his villainous gameplay and pessimistic personality, Cherry was placed on the Malakal tribe of Survivor: Micronesia, labelled the Favorites. Cherry was immediately considered for the vote because he was already a Sole Survivor. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, Cherry was the first voted out. Voting History Survivor: India For already being a winner, Cherry competed on Survivor: India, originally on the yellow-gold Brahma tribe. They won the first two immunity challenges and were safe. However, when they lost on Day 5, Cherry was voted out by the majority womens' alliance. Voting History Trivia *Cherry is the highest ranking member of the Zhan Hu tribe. *Cherry is the first male winner to win in a season where a tribe switch occurred but he wasn't switched to the opposing tribe. *Cherry is one of thirteen castaways to be the lowest ranking members of two different tribes. He was the lowest ranking member of the Ogakor, Malakal and Brahma tribes. **Other castaways with this feat include Aaron, Beau, Caroline, Catherine, Ellody, Jack, Liamm, Mitchell, Natalia, Peighton, Scott and Zach. **He was the only one of the thirteen to be the lowest ranking member of three different tribes. Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: China Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways